Astilleros de Propulsores Kuat/Leyendas
*Imperio Galáctico *Nueva República *Alianza Galáctica }} Astilleros de Propulsores Kuat, APK, o Ingeniería Kuat era la mayor corporación de construcción de naves militares de la galaxia durante la Guerra Civil Galáctica. Se ubicaba en el planeta Kuat. Astilleros de Propulsores Kuat vendía sus productos al Imperio Galáctico y, anteriormente, a la República Galáctica. Muchos de los productos de Kuat eran cazas TIE, vehículos acorazados de combate como los At-STs y AT-ATs, Destructores Estelares y otros vehículos militares. Sin embargo, Astilleros de Propulsores Kuat no solo le vendían a los Imperiales; muchos gobiernos planetarios compraban sus armas para defender su planeta de la guerra. Todo esto hizo de Astilleros de Propulsores Kuat una de las más famosas corporaciones de la galaxia. Historia Origen e historia antigua left|thumb|230px|Kuat y el conjunto de astilleros orbitales. Astilleros de Propulsores Kuat fue fundado en los primeros días de la República Galáctica por un grupo de familias de aristócratas humanos conocidas como Las Diez. Estos comerciantes, liderados por la familia Kuat, se juntaron con la intención de crear los mayores y más eficientes astilleros de la galaxia. Contrataron terraformadores para transformar el planeta Kuat en los Mundos del Núcleo en un mundo paradisíaco, mientras que los ingenieros diseñaron y construyeron los primeros seis de muchos complejos de astilleros orbitales. Este proyecto se afrontaba el reciente consorcio comercial, así como a la disensión interna entre las familias mercantes. A pesar de sabotear, espiar y contratar grupos de piratas, los grupos de comercio no consiguieron parar a las familias Kuati, quiénes resolvieron sus diferencias firmando la Exención de Herencia que otorgó a la familia Kuat el control perpetuo de Astilleros de Propulsores Kuat. Después de estas primeras dificultades, los astilleros crecieron rápidamente, tanto en tamaño como en prestigio, y por el 5.000 ABY era conocido como un constructor de naves galácticas de primera clase. En los milenios siguientes, los astilleros resaltaron por la construcción de naves de guerra que sirvieron en la Armada de la República durante las Antiguas y las Nuevas Guerras Sith. Sin embargo, APK no era un astillero de nivel superior; ese título estaba en poder del triunvirato formado por Sistemas del Núcleo Galáctico, Motores Estelares Corellia y Motores Hoersch-Kessel, Inc. Kuat se propuso entrar en este grupo y empezó una feroz competición con Sistemas del Núcleo Galáctico. Entre guerras de precios, espionaje industrial y más táctica sucias, Núcleo Galáctico sufrió bastantes pérdidas y se vio obligado a vender sus acciones. En el 500 ABY, APK compró la compañía y borraron el nombre de Sistemas del Núcleo Galáctico. Con esta compra, Kuat tomó su lugar en la cumbre de las construcciones de naves en la Antigua República. Pronto se le uniría la Corporación de Ingeniería Corelliana (CIC) que compró Motores Estelares Corellia cuando la antigua compañía perdió todo su equipo de diseño en un accidente de lanzadera. Expansión e inversión APK rápidamente se ganó la reputación de ser una compañía depredadora. A parte de Núcleo Galáctico, Kuat rápidamente compró otras constructoras pequeñas de naves y construyó fábricas en otros mundos fuera del sector Kuat. Belderone, Karavis, Rothana y Xa Fel estaban entre muchos mundos que contribuyeron con el esfuerzo de APK, ya sea directamente o a través de corporaciones secundarias como Ingeniería Pesada Rothana (IPR) e Industrias Ubrikkian. APK también tenían una tendencia a crear empresas secundarias para centrarse en comercios específicos: *Ocio de Kuat: centrada en vehículos no militares. *Vehículos de Kuat: construía aerodeslizadores, deslizadores terrestres y motos deslizadoras. *Sistemas de Ingeniería Kuat: era la responsable del diseño de los cazas estelares y de naves de patrulla ligeras. *Ingeniería de Defensa Chempat, perteneciente también a la CIC, diseñaban y construían generadores de escudo de naves. APK también era un miembro significativo en diversos grupos comerciales y a la vez tenía dos miembros en la Junta Directiva de la Federación de Comercio. La compañía era parte de la Tecno Unión, pero en algún momento antes de las Guerras Clon decidió cortar sus vínculos. Astilleros de Propulsores Kuat también era un miembro fundador de la Autoridad del Sector Corporativo. A cambio de una inversión de 50 cuatrillones de créditos, la mitad en obsequios directos de créditos y equipo y la otra mitad en la compra de valores y bonos de la ASC, APK recibió la posición de patrocinador, permitiéndole un acceso completo a anunciar y vender sus productos en el Sector Corporativo, al igual que precios extremadamente rebajados para la mayoría de bienes y materia prima que eran necesarios para la construcción a gran escala que APK a menudo realizaba. En los siglos previos a las Guerras Clon, Astilleros de Propulsores Kuat entró en una rivalidad pronunciada con Motores Estelares Rendili, desafiando el dominio de Rendili en el suministro de pequeños cruceros a las Fuerzas de Seguridad Planetaria mediante la construcción de una serie de diseños de naves de guerra aún más grandes. Estos diseños incluían masivos Destructores Estelares, Cruceros de batalla y Acorazados Estelares, que primero entraron en servicio como parte de la flota se defensa del sector Kuat. El primer crucero de batalla de APK, la [[Crucero de batalla Estelar clase Procurador|clase Procurador]] de dos mil quinientos metros, fue lanzado en el 200 ABY, y se convirtió en la plantilla de una serie de diseños de naves de guerra cada vez más grandes y poderosas diseñadas para atraer contratos con planetas ricos del Núcleo, sectores y poderosos intereses mercantiles. La clase Procurador fue refinada varias veces antes de ser suplantada por el [[Crucero de batalla clase Praetor|Crucero de Batalla Estelar clase Praetor]] de cuatro mil metros. El primer diseño de un Acorazado Estelar de APK, la [[Acorazado Estelar clase Mandator|clase Mandator]] de ocho kilómetros, se lanzó veinte años antes de las Guerras Clon y provocó una gran cantidad de pedidos por parte de los sectores ricos.The Essential Guide to Warfare Motores Estelares Rendili era escéptico en cuanto a que utilidad se le podía dar a naves tan grandes, que entraban en las restricciones de la Reforma de Ruusan y, en consecuencia, solo se podían equipar con hipermotores de corto alcance. Sin embargo, la publicidad de APK ganó la atención de los Senadores de los sectores ricos de los Mundos del Núcleo, que pronto comenzaron a comprar Destructores Estelares, cruceros de batalla y Acorazados Estelares para sus flotas de defensa. Algunos de los experimentos de APK con diseños grandes surgieron debido a su membresía en la Tecno Unión. Después de la su separación, APK decidió crear nuevas naves solo para la República Galáctica. De las Guerras Clon a la Batalla de Yavin right|thumb|250px|APK fabricó el AT-TE con Ingeniería Pesada Rothana durante las Guerras Clon. Justo antes de la Invasión de Naboo, la publicidad de APK había ganado a muchos Senadores de los Mundos del Núcleo: siete de sus Acorazados Estelares estaban en servicio; tres defendían Kuat, mientras que los sectores Azure, Ixtlar, Alsaka y Humbarine habían comprado uno cada uno. Mientras tanto, docenas de sus cruceros de batalla defendían sectores en el Núcleo y las Colonias. Se esperaba que APK apoyara a la Federación de Comercio en su oposición a la propuesta de volver a poner impuestos en las rutas comerciales del Borde Exterior. Sin embargo, las relaciones entre las dos entidades se fracturaron considerablemente cuando Nute Gunray orquestó el asesinato del resto de la Junta Directiva de la Federación de Comercio, incluidos los dos delegados Kuati, en la desastrosa Cumbre de Comercio de Eriadu.Star Wars: Attack of the Clones Incredible Cross-Sections Poco después, con APK y la Federación de Comercio separados, Ingeniería Pesada Rothana fue subcontratada por los clonadores de Kamino para construir una amplia gama de naves de asalto y vehículos de combate para el secreto Ejército Clon. Poco antes de las Guerras Clon, APK también desarrolló modificaciones, en nombre de la Orden Jedi, para el diseño del interceptor Delta-7 en sus astilleros de investigación de Gyndine. A pesar de su compromiso con la República, al comienzo del conflicto, Kuat fue contactado secretamente por los Separatista para construir una flota de naves de combate fuertemente armadas que se parecían visualmente a unos transportes a granel.Storm Fleet Warnings Más tarde, algunos Senadores afirmaron que el contrató de la Flota Tormenta era un acto de traición, pero el Canciller Supremo Palpatine lo llamó como un incidente de conexiones corporativas, y APK escapó del castigo. El Ejército Clon y las naves construidas por IPR pronto vieron su primera intervención en la Batalla de Geonosis, una escaramuza que dio inicio las Guerras Clon. Con varios astilleros importantes bajo el control de la Tecno Unión y otros miembros de la CSI, APK repentinamente fue asediada con pedidos de naves capitales. A los pocos días de la Batalla de Geonosis, se envió un pedido de 1.000 transportes Acclamator adicionales.Star Wars Roleplaying Game Revised Core Rulebook A esto, les siguieron más pedidos de una gran variedad de naves de guerra, naves de apoyo y artillería de tierra, desde naves médicasMedStar Duology a caminantes pesados de asalto.Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith Incredible Cross-Sections left|thumb|Kuat fue responsable de construir la mayoría de la Armada Imperial. Kuat también se involucró en espionaje contra Neimoidia, lo que llevó a una carrera armamentística entre los dos complejos industriales. Kuat tomó medidas para proteger sus instalaciones incrementando el número de personal de seguridad, actualizando las fuerzas de su sector, creando masivos campos de minas alrededor de sus respectivos sectores y cortando una sección del tráfico de la Vía Hydiana. La República también colocó naves de guerra a lo largo del borde exterior del sistema Kuat. En este punto, la importancia de Kuat para la República era tan grande que incluso los funcionarios de la Federación de Comercio comentaban sobre la necesidad de silenciar a Kuat antes de intentar cualquier campaña contra Coruscant.CIS Shadowfeed Dispatch 14:7:01 Edition Las noticias que involucraban a la compañía se publicaban en vallas publicitarias digitales en Coruscant durante el conflicto. A pesar de ser el astillero más grande y poderoso de la galaxia, la escala de las Guerras Clon estaban más allá de la capacidad de APK. Con el fin de mantener la demanda de naves y hacer frente a los astilleros separatistas, APK unió fuerzas con otras compañías leales tales como CIC y Motores Estelares Rendili. La CIC se centró en pequeños transportes de tropas, corbetas y naves de guerra, mientras que Rendili y APK formaron el Proyecto Iniciativa Victoria para compartir la experiencia del desarrollo en naves de guerra pesadas para diferentes utilidades.The New Essential Chronology Dos figuras clave surgirían durante este programa: Walex Blissex y su hija Lira Blissex. Walex se le asignó liderar el programa de Rendili, que resultó en la construcción del [[Destructor Estelar clase Victoria I|Destructor Estelar clase Victoria I]]. La clase Victoria se lanzó precipitadamente en producción máxima seis meses antes cuando una flota de la Tecno Unión rompió el bloqueo de Foerost. La Flota Victoria pudo vencer a la Flota Bulwark en Anaxes y ganó un apoyo significativo para el concepto de naves de guerra capitales. El equipo de APK liderado por Lira produjo dos diseños. El primero, el [[Destructor Estelar clase Venator/Leyendas|Destructor Estelar clase Venator]] fue diseñado para ser una nave de guerra para diferentes utilidades y un escolta para naves mayores. El Venator era más grande que el Victoria y llegaba un complemento de cazas mucho más amplio. El segundo diseño, el [[Destructor Estelar clase Imperial I/Leyendas|Destructor Estelar clase Imperator]] fue producido en un número mucho menor durante las Guerras Clon, pero obtuvo un aumento en la producción una vez que el conflicto hubiera terminado. El [[Destructor Estelar clase Tector/Leyendas|Destructor Estelar clase Tector]] también comenzó su línea de producción, pero tenía un registro de servicio similar al Imperator, solo dirigiendo algunas fuerzas de ataque de la República.Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Visual Guide Mientras tanto, el Venator sufrió un comienzo desfavorable. Varias de las primeras naves estuvieron implicadas en un escándalo en el Senado que resultó en la pérdida de Duro. A pesar de esto, el Venator demostró su valía e hizo que la República pidiera miles de estas naves. Más de mil naves tomaron parte en la Batalla de Coruscant. Los Venator y las otras naves de guerra de APK producidas durante la guerra fueron utilizadas por la propaganda de APK, afirmando que la mayoría de las victorias de la República eran gracias a ellas. Para el final de la guerra, incluso diseños más pesados, como el [[Acorazado Estelar clase Mandator II|Acorazado Estelar clase Mandator II]], ayudaron a completar la lista de la Armada de la República.Clone Wars Volume 6: On the Fields of Battle La compañía también comenzó a producir la [[Estación espacial clase Cardan|Estación espacial clase Cardan]], pero ese diseño no se utilizó sino hasta el final de la guerra. El [[Destructor Estelar clase Gladiador|Destructor Estelar clase Gladiador]] diseñado durante las Guerras Clon por Motores Estelares Rendili se convertiría en una nave de guerra que forzaría los márgenes de la sociedad galáctica después del final de la guerra.The Force Unleashed Campaign Guide [[Archivo:Cardan5-FoCMapEd.jpg|thumb|right|220px|La serie de estaciones espacial militares Cardan fue fabricada por Kuat en los primeros años del Imperio.]] Cuando la guerra llego a su fin, la línea de producción de clase Venator disminuyó a favor de más Imperators y Tectors. Estas clases pasarían a tener una carrera más ilustre bajo el Imperio Galáctico, mientras que las naves más antiguas como el Acclamator y el Victoria servirían como naves de apoyo. La clase Venator desapareció gradualmente de las fuerzas militares regulares, al ver el servicio solo con las fuerzas de defensa privadas de varias facciones de Moffs y del hampa. En la fundación del Imperio, la seguridad se incrementó y las instalaciones orbitales y las estaciones espaciales se militarizaron y aumentaron para garantizar la producción continua de naves de guerra. Kuat recibió su propio Moff que supervisaría el sector. Además, debido al deseo de Palpatine de expandir el dominio Imperial a través de la galaxia civilizada, Kuat siguió produciendo múltiples naves de guerra y vehículos de tierra a pesar de que las Guerras Clon habían terminado. Debido a su apoyo al Emperador Palpatine, APK recibió la mayoría de los contratos para la construcción de la Armada Imperial. Para centrarse en las naves capitales, Sistemas de Ingeniería Kuat se retiró de la línea principal de Kuat, y varios de los diseños de cazas estelares se vendieron a Sistemas de Flotas Sienar. Durante varias décadas, APK mantuvo un rico catálogo de destructores, cruceros, cruceros de batalla''The Bounty Hunter Wars'' y acorazados para el Imperio.The Illustrated Star Wars Universe El pináculo de la línea de APK iba a ser otra contribución de Lira Wessex. Alrededor del 3 ABY, APK elaboró planes para una nave de guerra titánica, una incluso más poderosa que el Mandator II de las Guerras Clon. El nuevo diseño de Acorazado Estelar fue criticado por varios Almirantes Imperiales, pero Darth Vader y el Emperador Palpatine se interesaron personalmente en el programa. A medida que el proyecto de la Estrella de la Muerte se acercaba a su finalización, la Armada Imperial cambió de idea y la mayoría de Almirantes empezaron a dar apoyo al concepto de "estética del terror" que representaba el nuevo diseño. También se esperaba que la nueva nave pudiera proveer a la Armada su propia superarma para competir con la Estrella de la Muerte. Se pidieron cuatro naves, aunque la primera, el Ejecutor, comenzó su construcción en Fondor, en lugar de Kuat. Habían varias razonas posibles para este cambio, incluyendo la necesidad de mantener el secreto, el plan de Darth Vader de utilizar la construcción del Ejecutor para hacer hablar a Oficiales traidores y espías Rebeldes, una simple demostración de la superioridad de Palpatine por sobre de los APK, los cuales habían intentado permanecer independientes del Imperio, o la respuesta a los APK al rehusar a participar en cualquier parte del proyecto de la Estrella de la Muerte. Irritados, APK empezaría la construcción de la segunda nave de la clase al mismo tiempo, llamándola también Ejecutor. Mientras tanto, la compañía continuó aceptando contratos de otros partidos, incluyendo un pedido de naves de exploración para Alderaan justo antes de su destrucción. También se iniciaron varios proyectos más especiales, en particular el Eclipse, un Acorazado Estelar equipado con un superláser.Star Wars: El Imperio en Guerra: Las Fuerzas de la Corrupción A pesar de estos nuevos proyectos, APK aún podía producía naves de la clase Imperial a gran velocidad, lo que le permitió a la Armada Imperial alcanzar una fuerza de al menos 25.000 de estas naves.Specter of the Past La Guerra Civil Galáctica left|140px|thumb|Los equipos de construcción trabajaban en condiciones cero-G. El programa para los cuatro acorazados estelares sería radicalmente alterado como resultado de la destrucción de la Estrella de la Muerte por parte de la Alianza Rebelde en Yavin. El Ejecutor en Fondor se acabó solo seis meses después, con la segunda nave, renombrada Lusankya, completada poco después. El Lusankya fue rápidamente enterrado bajo la superficie de Coruscant a instancias de Ysanne Isard. Las otras dos naves fueron entregadas a Almirantes personalmente elegidos por Palpatine. Con el Ejecutor devastando una serie de puestos avanzados Rebeldes en el Deposito Laakteen, el Imperio pidió un incremento en la producción de estas inmensas naves. Fondor continuó sirviendo como un puesto de construcción alternativo, pero APK construyó la mayoría de las naves en sus propias instalaciones, a menudo salían muy precipitadamente del muelle prácticamente completas y las enviaban a instalaciones menores para terminar el trabajo. Esto permitió una tasa mayor de producción que con otros métodos, ya que había un número limitado de gradas capaces de aguantar una nave del tamaño de una clase Ejecutor. A parte de Destructores Estelares, cruceros estelares, cruceros de batalla y Acorazados Estelares, APK continuó recibiendo grandes pedidos de naves capitales más pequeñas por parte del Imperio. La Armada Imperial estaba aumentando sus fuerzas y APK era el principal proveedor de sus naves capitales. Se crearon nuevos diseños durante este tiempo para contrarrestar los ataques de los Rebeldes, como la fragata de escolta EF76 Nebulón-B, el Diezmador VT-49 y la [[Fragata clase Galeón Estelar|fragata clase Galeón Estelar]], todos diseñados como reacción a los asaltos Rebeldes. Se sabía que la compañía reducía los costos construyendo módulos individuales para usar en múltiples diseños de naves. La torre de mando de la clase Acclamator era un elemento comúnmente utilizado en sus naves de guerra más pequeñas, y las icónicas torres en forma de T utilizadas en la clase Imperial y Ejecutor también eran altamente modulares y se utilizaron en muchas clases de naves de guerra durante la carrera de la compañía.Inside the Worlds of Star Wars Trilogy Cuando Alderaan fue destruido por el Imperio, Kuat recuperó sus pérdidas mediante la reutilización de los sistemas destinados a las naves exploradoras perimetrales Alderaanianas y las estaciones aduaneras orbitales, utilizándolas en sus nuevas líneas de producción de cruceros de batalla.Slave Ship Kuat de Kuat [[Archivo:KUAT01AB.jpg|thumb|200px|Anuncio para el [[Destructor Estelar clase Imperial I/Leyendas|Destructor Estelar clase Imperial]].]] Durante la Guerra Civil Galáctica, Astilleros de Propulsores Kuat fue liderado por Kuat de Kuat. Un aristócrata de mentalidad técnica, Kuat de Kuat hizo todo lo posible para mantener a APK independiente del Imperio. Uno de sus mayores temores era la nacionalización, hasta el punto en que creyó que la Alianza Rebelde era la mejor opción. Solo el pragmatismo lo mantuvo leal al Imperio, mientras que Palpatine rápidamente destrozaba cualquier intento de unirse a la Alianza. El pragmatismo también influyó en las decisiones de Kuat de Kuat durante su mandato como jefe de la compañía. Poco después de la Batalla de Yavin, APK estuvieron bajo asedio desde muchas direcciones. El Emperador Palpatine sospechaba de los motivos de Kuat para reusarse a presentar ofertas en el proyecto de la Estrella de la Muerte (la razón era que la Estrella de la Muerte potencialmente podría reemplazar un gran número de naves de guerra capitales, lo que resultaría en una disminución severa de las ganancias para APK), el Príncipe Xizor del Sol Negro estaba tramando tomar el control APK y la Alianza Rebelde recientemente había realizado un asalto sorpresa en las instalaciones de los astilleros para alejar naves Imperiales de Fresia. Kuat de Kuat logró responder a todas las amenazas-aplacó a Palpatine haciendo que APK absorbieran un coste no planeado prolongando una serie de cruceros de batalla y puso en marcha un plan que implicaría a Xizor en la muerte de Owen y Bure Lars, poniendo a los Rebeldes en contra de Sol Negro. Sin embargo, este plan falló cuando las pruebas cayeron en manos de Boba Fett, junto con el noble Kuati Kateel de Kuhlvult. Kuat intentó asesinar a Boba Fett para destruir las pruebas, que perdieron el valor después de la muerte de Xizor. Kuat de Kuat también tuvo que reaccionar a la jugada política de otras grandes familias de Kuat, lideradas por la familia Knylenn. Las familias sobornaron a Fenald, el Jefe de Seguridad de APK, para que ayudara en su intento de revocar la Exención de Herencia. El intento falló y Fenald fue incriminado como espía. Fue reemplazado por Kodir de Kuhlvult. Kuat no confiaba plenamente en su nueva jefa de seguridad y empezó a sufrir cada vez más paranoias, hasta el punto de que ordenó equipar los astilleros con explosivos. Su sospecha fue certera; Kodir había sido la que contrató a Fenald. Todo el incidente había sido simplemente una táctica para llegar a ser la jefa de seguridad de APK. Poco antes de la Batalla de Endor, muchos de estos complots llegaron a un punto crítico. La Alianza Rebelde estacionó un escuadrón de Alas-Y en los astilleros para vigilar el sistema y asegurarse que el Imperio no recibiría el último lote de naves de guerra pesadas. Kodir logró recuperar la evidencia contra Xizor de parte de Boba Fett y Kateel, regresándosela rápidamente a Kuat y reuniéndose con el escuadrón Rebelde. Kodir ofreció un trato con los Rebeldes-si la ayudaban a tomar el control de Astilleros de Propulsores Kuat, ella apoyaría a la Alianza. Kuat de Kuat pudo escuchar la conversación y decidió que nadie se apoderara de los astilleros. Él empezó la autodestrucción de las instalaciones de los astilleros. El escuadrón Rebelde aprovechó la oportunidad para trasladarse y tratar de robar varias naves de guerra, principalmente fragatas clase Lancero y fragatas de escolta EF76 Nebulón-B. Al mismo tiempo, Boba Fett tomaba el control de la gran nave de guerra que Kuat había escogido como su tumba. Mientras Kuat de Kuat se suicidaba, Fett pilotó la nave fuera del muelle, cortando el enlace de la secuencia de autodestrucción. Las explosiones finalizaron con el 80% de los muelles intactos. Después de Endor [[Archivo:AnnihilatorDeath.jpg|thumb|200px|left|El Aniquilador es destruido sobre Kuat después de recibir un fuerte bombardeo.]] Después de la Batalla de Endor, el Imperio tomó un control más directo de Astilleros de Propulsores Kuat. La construcción continuó tanto de naves de clase Ejecutor como Eclipse, pero APK ya no era la compañía independiente que Kuat de Kuat había mantenido. Se incrementó la seguridad hasta el punto que las instalaciones estaban vigiladas casi tan bien como Coruscant. Esto no impidió que varios incursores intentaran robar naves o atacar los astilleros. Uno de los incidentes más famosos tuvo lugar en el 4 DBY, con la [[Segunda Batalla de Kuat|Batalla por el Eclipse]], donde el Consorcio Zann obtuvo acceso a información secreta dentro de las bóvedas del Eclipse. Antes de llegar a su objetivo, el Consorcio se enfrentó a las fuerzas de asalto Rebeldes e Imperiales, lo que llevó a la destrucción del Acorazado Estelar Aniquilador y tres estaciones espaciales clase Cardan. El otro fue la Batalla de Kuat en el 7.5 DBY. En la preparación de esta batalla, el señor de la guerra Zsinj descubrió a través de su red de espías que Kuat estaba cerca de completar una nave de la clase Ejecutor. Él arreglo la asistencia para que un miembro de esa nave estableciera un mercado negro en ella, a cambio del acceso libre a la nave cuando la necesitase. Zsinj también contrató a una serie de corsarios, mercenarios y piratas para crear una "flota prescindible". Lo que no sabía era que el Escuadrón Espectro de la Nueva República se había unido a su armada, simulando ser una banda de piratas, los Murcielalcones. El miembro del Escuadrón Shalla Nelprin fue seleccionado para unirse al grupo de infiltración de Zsinj. La misión fue impecable, con los infiltrados haciéndose con el puente de la nave, el Beso Cortante, y haciendo volar la nave fuera de su amarradero. Las naves de defensa del sistema respondieron rápidamente, pero Zsinj llegó con su flota, liderada por otro Acorazado Estelar, el Puño de Hierro. Después de una corta batalla en la que los Espectros aprovecharon la oportunidad de instalar un localizador en el Beso Cortante, Zsinj se retiró con su nueva adquisición. Mientras que el Beso Cortante seria destruido poco después por la fuerza de asalto del General Solo, Astilleros de Propulsores Kuat sufriría mucho en la batalla de los tres bandos. A parte del robo de la inmensa nave de guerra, se perdieron muchos destructores estelares y los astilleros sufrieron daños severos por el escape violento. Cambio de propiedad thumb|right|200px|Muchas naves de APK serían parte de la flota que rodeaba Byss durante el reinado del renacido Palpatine. Solo un año después, la Nueva República volvería a Kuat. Después de la muerte de Zsinj en la Batalla de Dathomir, la Flota de la Nueva República, bajo el mando del Almirante Ackbar, batalló una atroz campaña contra el Almirante Teren Rogriss y el señor de la guerra Treuten Teradoc para capturar el territorio de Zsinj. Como respuesta a las altas perdidas, la Flota Imperial se retiró para reagruparse. La Nueva República aprovechó la oportunidad para atacar Kuat. La batalla fue corta pero intensa. El Imperio sufrió un gran golpe, con la Nueva República reclamando su más valioso astillero. Sin embargo, no fue una victoria completa. Todo el equipo de diseño viajó hasta Byss a bordo del parcialmente completado Eclipse, mientras que los astilleros estaban muy dañados y estaban plagados de partidarios Imperiales. Pasarían años antes que la producción volviera a la normalidad-un hecho doloroso para la Nueva República, la cual se encontró con la necesidad extrema de naves de guerra durante la Campaña de Thrawn. Con el regreso de Palpatine, el Imperio logró retomar el Núcleo, incluyendo Kuat, aunque los astilleros aún estaban reparándose. Por ese, Byss permaneció como el principal astillero del Imperio. Varios proyectos de APK empezaron en Byss, incluyendo la segunda nave clase Eclipse y el más pequeño [[Superdestructor Estelar clase Soberano|Acorazado Estelar clase Soberano]]. Esta reocupación duró poco, ya que, en el 11 DBY, Palpatine fue derrotado en Onderon y Byss fue destruido. La nueva administración de Astilleros de Propulsores Kuat dio su apoyo a la Nueva República y participó en el Programa de Modernización de la Nueva Clase. Durante la guerra contra los yuuzhan vong, los astilleros continuaron produciendo naves de guerra, especialmente Destructores Estelares, para la Nueva República y luego para la Federación Galáctica de Alianzas Libres. Los astilleros fueron capturados por los vong poco antes del final de la guerra, a pesar del extremo énfasis en defender los astilleros principales, aunque Kuat fue devuelto a la FGAL al acabar la guerra relativamente ilesa. A partir del 40 DBY, el desarrollo más reciente de APK era el [[Portanaves de batalla clase Galáctico|portanaves de batalla clase Galáctico]], un Destructor Estelar agrandado que formó la espina dorsal de varias flotas de la Alianza Galáctica. Más de 100 años después de la Batalla de Endor, el Imperio Fel compró los [[Destructor Estelar clase Pellaeon|Destructores Estelares clase Pellaeon]] y las [[Fragata rápida clase Ardiente|fragatas rápidas clase Ardiente]].Legacy Era Campaign Guide Instalaciones y construcción left|thumb|Astilleros orbitales de APK. Los actuales Astilleros de Propulsores Kuat eran una colección de varias instalaciones localizadas en todo el sistema Kuat. Los principales astilleros formaban un anillo casi sólido, llamado Formación Orbital, que rodeaba al propio planeta Kuat. Estas estaciones se dividían en unidades más pequeñas, designadas como gradas, oficinas, talleres mecánicos, fábricas, diques secos o departamentos para trabajadores. La mayoría de los ciudadanos Kuati vivían dentro de este anillo, sin poner nunca un pie en la superficie del planeta. La formación orbital estaba ligeramente armada, suficiente contra piratas o pequeñas naves de guerra, aunque cualquier cosa que estuviera por encima de una fragata estaba más allá de las capacidades de las defensas de la formación. Las dos lunas de Kuat, Bador y Ronay, fueron utilizadas para comprobaciones de armas y propulsores, para prevenir daños en las instalaciones principales o en el planeta en caso de algún accidente. Más lejos había una serie de instalaciones secundarias. Mientras que la Formación Orbital contenía los astilleros más importantes, estaban lejos de ser los únicos. Un cinturón inmenso de estaciones, muelles e instalaciones de reparo orbitaban por el borde del mismo sistema Kuat, constituyendo la mayor parte de las instalaciones de construcción de APK. Además del sistema Kuat, APK tenían instalaciones en otros sistemas: *Rothana era el hogar de Ingeniería Pesada Rothana, con instalaciones para la construcción de naves capitales, vehículos de combate y cañoneras. *Belderone era la ubicación de una importante instalación de producción de AT-AT. *Xa Fel era la ubicación de varias instalaciones de fabricación de hipermotores, que representaban el 20% de la capacidad de producción de hipermotores de APK. El planeta estaba muy contaminado debido a esta actividad. *Karavis era donde se encontraban unos astilleros regionales de APK. *N'zoth era donde se encontraban los astilleros Negro 15, utilizados por la Armada Imperial para dar apoyo militar al Comando Espada Negra y para acabar las naves que empezaban su construcción en otras instalaciones de APK. *Gyndine era donde se encontraban los astilleros de investigación de APK, donde se realizaron modificaciones a los interceptores Delta-7. *Jaemus subcontrató el trabajo de APK y Sistemas de Flotas Sienar, en particular el [[Crucero vigía clase Ejecutor|crucero vigía clase Ejecutor]]. *Balmorra era el principal constructor de AT-ST y otros diseños de vehículos de combate de APK. *Allanteen VI tenía astilleros que daban servicio a las naves de guerra de APK durante las Guerras Clon.The Clone Wars: Wild Space right|thumb|Dignatarios convocados observan la puesta en servicio de un nuevo Destructor Estelar. A parte de naves y vehículos, APK produjo una línea de armamento de defensa planetaria, incluyendo cañones iónicos, turboláseres y armamento magnapulso. Estos productos eran anunciados como "La primera, última y única línea de defensa que va a necesitar tu planeta". Las gradas de APK utilizaban un método único para construir naves capitales rápidamente. Para optimizar la producción, los cascos de las naves en construcción eran envueltos con un envoltorio hinchado de aire, permitiendo a los trabajadores trabajar sin trajes espaciales. Este envoltorio también formaba parte en la ceremonia de lanzamiento al mercado de una nueva nave. El personal de trabajo se evacuaba y se inflamaba la atmósfera, quemando el envoltorio. La ceniza se quedaba en la nave hasta que se movía, que era cuando se agitaba y la nueva nave emergía, limpia y templada. Seguridad La seguridad de Astilleros de Propulsores Kuat tenía una historia larga y complicada de ser independiente paso a ser defendido por la República y por el Imperio Galáctico. En los siglos anteriores a la Guerras Clon, el Sector Kuat estaba protegido por una gran flota de defensa, constituida por naves de APK, como la poderosa clase Mandator. Durante las Guerras Clon, estas fuerzas de defensa se actualizaron y se colocaron campos de minas alrededor del sector para evitar ataques. Después de un incidente que involucro la casi deserción de la Flota de Defensa de Rendili a los Separatistas, el Canciller Palpatine se las arregló para convencer al Senado Galáctico de nacionalizar todas las flotas de defensa de sector y de sistemas e integrarlas a la Armada de la República. La flota de Kuat estaba compuesta por un número desproporcionado de modernas naves de guerra, y se convirtió en una importante adición de la Armada de la República. left|200px|thumb|Lanzadera re reparación con su tripulación en los muelles orbitales de Kuat. A pesar de esto, Kuat comenzó a reconstruir su fuerza de defensa. Bajo el control de Kuat de Kuat, Astilleros de Propulsores Kuat hizo un trato con el Imperio para proveer de su propia seguridad. Otra vez, naves con el emblema de APK patrullaban el sistema. Estas naves fueron utilizadas en el bombardeo del Mar de Dunas en un intento de matar a Boba Fett, así como otras operaciones para localizar al cazarrecompensas en el 4 DBY. A pesar del acuerdo de seguridad hecho con Kuat, la Flota Imperial se puso nerviosa por el incremento de asaltos Rebeldes, y estacionó varias naves cerca de Kuat para proporcionar una respuesta rápida. El Destructor Estelar Tiranía era una de estas naves. Aunque estaba destinado a defender Fresia, fue enviado a repeler un asalto Rebelde en los astilleros de Kuat en algún momento antes de la Batalla de Yavin. También había Cruceros Inmovilizadores 418 en Venir y Renegg. El capitán Anton Kale, un oficial no convencional que se ofreció voluntario para la misión, comandaba las fuerzas Imperiales en Kuat. Después de la Batalla de Endor, el Imperio tomó el control total de la defensa de Kuat. Quince Destructores Estelares estaban estacionados en el sistema en todo momento. Estos defensores eran equivalentes a las fuerzas de defensa de Coruscant en ese momento, aunque el asalto de Zsinj las venció rápidamente, dañando el Destructor Estelar Maltratador y destruyendo el Garra Dorada. Luego, la defensa del sistema Kuat recayó en la Nueva República, que logró mantener el sistema, incluso frente a la invasión yuuzhan vong, hasta el final de la guerra, cuando fue capturado brevemente. A parte de las defensas físicas, Astilleros de Propulsores Kuat tomó otras medidas para protegerse o prevenir una captura. Cada nave construida o actualizada en las instalaciones de APK tenía unos códigos secretos de una puerta trasera instalados, permitiendo que las fuerzas de seguridad de APK tuvieran acceso y tomaran el control de esa nave o simplemente la detuvieran. Las instalaciones de APK y algunas naves estaban equipadas con unos mecanismos secretos de autodestrucción para prevenir su captura. Kuat de Kuat intentó usarlos para destruir la Formación Orbital sobre Kuat, pero fue frustrado por las acciones de Boba Fett, que salvó el 80% de los astilleros. Control de Tráfico de Kuat right|thumb|Zona de Tráfico Interior de Kuat. El Control de Tráfico de Kuat era un sistema altamente organizado por APK que redujo el número de naves que entraban en el sistema Kuat y aumentaba la seguridad en gran medida. El sistema se basaba en áreas de escala. Tres estaciones, cada una de una docena de kilómetros de tamaño, se localizaban fuera del sistema Kuat, lejos de los valiosos astilleros e instalación orbitales. A cada uno de los tres puertos se le asignaban un papel. El Puerto de Pasajeros de Kuat se encargaba de todos los viajes de los civiles a y desde Kuat. El Puerto de Carga de Kuat se encargaba del flujo de bienes y materiales hacia y desde Kuat. Finalmente, el Puerto de Transbordo Imperial era un área de estacionamiento para todas las operaciones militares en el sistema y para la entrega de naves de guerra. Cada puerto solo era accesible por cuatro vías, dos de entrada y dos de salida. Los pasajeros entraban por los sistemas Redrish y Ulion y salían por los sistemas Drurish y Kidir. Las mercancías eran importadas desde los sistemas Monadin y Horthav y exportadas a través de Venir y Renegg. Toda la información sobre los sistemas de etapas para el puerto Imperial era clasificada. left|thumb|Sistemas de estadificación del tráfico a Kuat. Una vez en el sistema, todo el tráfico hacia o desde los cuatro puertos estaba controlado por la Autoridad Central de Kuat, aunque durante situaciones de combate, las naves de guerra que defendieran el sistema podían tomar la dirección del control del tráfico. Las naves dentro del sistema eran enviadas a varios puntos de navegación y luego se ponían en ruta a su destino final dentro del sistema. Entre bastidores La localización de Astilleros de Propulsores Kuat difiere dependiendo de la fuente. Coruscant y los Planetas del Núcleo y El Imperio en Guerra muestran los astilleros estando en un anillo orbital alrededor del planeta Kuat, mientras que Platt's Starport Guide y The Essential Guide to Planets and Moons afirman que los astilleros están en un anillo inmenso alrededor del propio sistema Kuat. Nada descarta la existencia de ambos anillos. Apariciones *''Star Wars: The Old Republic'' * * *''Episode I Adventures 5: The Ghostling Children'' *''Star Wars Adventures 1: Hunt the Sun Runner'' *''Star Wars Adventures 5: The Shape-Shifter Strikes'' * * * *''Storm Fleet Warnings'' *''Republic HoloNet News Core Edition 15:2:22'' * *''Republic Commando: True Colors'' *''MedStar II: Jedi Healer'' *''Order 66: A Republic Commando Novel'' *[[Star Wars Episodio: III La Venganza de los Sith (novela)|''Star Wars'' Episodio: III La Venganza de los Sith novela]] *''Halcón Milenario'' (novela) *''Republic HoloNet News Special Inaugural Edition 16:5:241'' *''Darth Vader: El Señor Oscuro'' *''Imperial Commando: 501st'' *''A Hunter's Fate: Greedo's Tale'' *''Star Wars: El Imperio en Guerra'' *''Star Wars: El Imperio en Guerra: Las Fuerzas de la Corrupción'' *''Death Star'' *''Star Wars: X-Wing'' *''Star Wars: X-Wing Tour of Duty: Imperial Pursuit'' *''Star Wars: X-Wing Tour of Duty: B-Wing'' *''Star Wars 13: Five Days of Sith, Part One'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion'' * *''Riders of the Maelstrom'' * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: X-Wing Alliance'' *''The Mandalorian Armor'' *''Slave Ship'' *''Hard Merchandise'' * * * *''X-wing: Iron Fist'' *''La Búsqueda del Jedi'' *''Espectro del Pasado'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Agentes del Caos II: Eclipse Jedi '' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Recuperación'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Al Filo de la Victoria II: Renacimiento '' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Estrella a Estrella'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: La Fuerza Unificadora'' *''Nido Oscuro I: El Rey Unido'' *''Nido Oscuro II: La Reina Invisible'' *''Legado de la Fuerza: Líneas de sangre'' *''Legado de la Fuerza: Sacrificio'' *''Legado de la Fuerza: Revelación'' *''Legado de la Fuerza: Invencible'' *''Destino de los Jedi: Abismo'' *''Destino de los Jedi: Convicción'' *''Destino de los Jedi: Apocalipsis'' *''Legacy 49: Extremes, Part 2'' }} Fuentes *''Heir to the Empire Sourcebook'' *''Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game'', Second Edition *''Dark Force Rising Sourcebook'' *''Star Wars Gamemaster Screen'' *''Wanted by Cracken'' *''Galaxy Guide 8: Scouts'' *''Dark Empire Sourcebook'' *''Han Solo and the Corporate Sector Sourcebook'' *''The Last Command Sourcebook'' *''Rebel Alliance Sourcebook'', Second Edition *''Galaxy Guide 6: Tramp Freighters'', Second Edition *''Cracken's Rebel Operatives'' * * *''Star Wars Sourcebook'', Second Edition *''Imperial Sourcebook'', Second Edition * * *''Star Wars Screen Entertainment'' *''Platt's Starport Guide'' *''Galladinium's Fantastic Technology'' *''Flashpoint! Brak Sector'' *''The Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels'' *''The Galactic Empire—Ships of the Fleet'' *''Rules of Engagement: The Rebel SpecForce Handbook'' *''Cracken's Threat Dossier'' * *''Shadows of the Empire Sourcebook'' *''Shadows of the Empire Planets Guide'' *''Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game, Second Edition, Revised and Expanded'' *''Star Wars Gamemaster Screen, Revised'' *''Hideouts & Strongholds'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' *''The Essential Guide to Weapons and Technology'' *''The Essential Guide to Planets and Moons'' *''The Essential Chronology'' * * * * * *''Starships of the Galaxy'' *''Star Wars: Attack of the Clones: The Illustrated Companion'' *''Star Wars: Attack of the Clones Incredible Cross-Sections'' *''Coruscant and the Core Worlds'' *''Hero's Guide'' *''The New Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels'' * *''Inside the Worlds of Star Wars Trilogy'' *''The New Essential Guide to Weapons and Technology'' *''Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith Incredible Cross-Sections'' *''Star Wars: Complete Locations'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' * * *''Star Wars: Complete Cross-Sections'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Visual Guide'' *''The Force Unleashed Campaign Guide'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''The Clone Wars Campaign Guide'' *''Legacy Era Campaign Guide'' *''Scavenger's Guide to Droids'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 0'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 0½'' *''Rebellion Era Campaign Guide'' *''The Essential Atlas'' *''Galaxy of Intrigue'' *''The Unknown Regions'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Official Episode Guide Series 1 & 2'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Incredible Vehicles'' * * * * * * * *''Millennium Falcon Owner's Workshop Manual'' *''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' * *''The Essential Reader's Companion'' *''Star Wars: Edge of the Empire Core Rulebook'' *''Suns of Fortune'' *''Star Wars: Imperial Handbook: A Commander's Guide'' *''Lords of Nal Hutta'' *''Fly Casual'' *''Strongholds of Resistance'' }} Notas y referencias Kuat Categoría:Patrocinadores Signatarios de la Autoridad del Sector Corporativo Categoría:Cultura de Kuat Kuat Categoría:Productos de Astilleros de Propulsores Kuat Categoría:Constructores de naves estelares Categoría:Corporaciones de la Tecno Unión Kuat